Fil de forum:Discussions et Hypothèses - Sabaody Park/@comment-26558897-20161124200113/@comment-89.80.112.137-20161129001903
Franky:F2 a écrit : La traduction VIZ est sortie (en anglais) *The bubbles that say "ribbit" in MS say "grek" in VIZ. *Rather than simply "a whole new world" within books, Big Mom says you can find an "infinite array of worlds". *Judge makes a pun when talking about the lack of giants in the VIZ version, saying that they're a group "that would stand out above the rest". And instead of Big Mom saying "You probably just missed 'em" (which sounds like some BS), she says, "Probably just a coincidence that you haven't seen one yet." *In MS, Big Mom says that there's beautiful weather, but in VIZ, she says to the Vinsmokes, "Hope you have a lovely afternoon...despite the weather!", implying that it's bad (perhaps still raining). Maybe in MS it was implying that she finds that stormy weather to be ''beautiful, but if that's the case, it didn't come across that way in VIZ. *Big Mom's reply to the soldier's gushing over Germa 66: "'Oh, shut yer mouth! Don't be a dummy, that stupid comic strip has rotted yer brains. Image isn't everything. It's what's inside that counts!" *Perospero' words about Luffy and Nami are "'''I like the looks on those faces!" (rather than "I love how bad these kids look"), and "Why, my little candy, you look so sweet!" (instead of "How sweet...a little candy girl!") *Big Mom's words in the panel with her kids watching and laughing are different, especially the first part of the bubble: "You're an arrogant squirt if you think you deserve an audience with me! I don't need to get involved to have you killed." *Big Mom's threat for if Luffy robs her of her delight doesn't talk about "seeing hell" in VIZ; just "You're really going to regret it!" *When talking about the Tamate Box, rather than saying she's "fallen in love with it", Big Mom instead says "I happen to love treasure chests!", so she's instead saying she just loves those in general. *Instead of Nami saying "Don't tell her about Pudding!", she just says, "Forget about..." *For once, there's more words in a VIZ bubble instead of MS: rather than "She truly has no idea how I feel!", Big Mom notes instead, "This is as sure an example of a parent and child not seeing eye to eye as there ever was!" *The last panel of Lola flashbacks is pretty different, with Lola saying in those two bubbles, "This is just between us, okay? Since you and I are like sisters." *In VIZ, as well as a friend to Lola, Big Mom calls Nami by her Marine nickname, "Nami the Cat Burglar", adding "You're going to tell me where she is." (Nothing said about "later on", implying that Big Mom may want the answer right now.) *Also, Luffy's speech to Big Mom has some differences: "This is a stupid story, Big Mom! It was Lola who didn't get married, and it's you who failed to become King of the Pirates! Here I am, picking another fight with you! I'm not backing down just because you're one of the Four Emperors! I'm going to take Sanji back, and at the end of the day, we're gonna win!" *Sanji's words thinking about his friends: "Please, everyone...please...pull back and leave safely..." *Instead of "Pedro! So you're really here!", Tamago says, "Aha! Pedro! I knew you would infiltrer the castle!" Intéressant, le "réseau infini de mondes" concernant le monde des livres. Est-ce que cela signifie qu'ils sont tous connectés entre eux ? pas mal la correction ca en change des choses... et c'est bien ce que je pensais et Chopper et Carrot vont utiliser ce réseau infini pour rejoindre le groupe Et Lola ui dit a Nami je pense, Ca reste entre nous ok ? Comme toi et moi nous sommes comme des soeurs... Qu'est ce qui a été mal traduit psk l'autre version est très différente